


The Lady of Hogwarts and the Secrets

by HufflepuffBookworm



Series: The Lady of Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Albus Dumbledore, Evil Ron Weasley, F/F, F/M, Good Malfoys, Good Slytherins, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Heir of Hogwarts Founders, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffBookworm/pseuds/HufflepuffBookworm
Summary: Clementine Lillian was born a bouncing baby girl in the heart of Summer to loving parents. She had an, already, overprotective big brother. Life was good. Until...Disaster struck! In the form of a ruthless killer.Follow Clementine as she battles her way though Hogwarts, friends, and snakes in the walls on the journey to find something very special.





	1. Prologue

The day was June fifteenth, 1980. Inside St. Mungo's, there were two parents, one of whom had just finished giving birth to an adorable little girl.

The fiery, redheaded muggleborn held her premature daughter, who was born at 1200 grams, exhausted. "Look at her James. She's so small and precious."

"I know, Lily. I know. What do you want to name her?" the proud Gryffindor father questioned.

"What do you want to name her?" Lily fired back.

"I named Harry, you reserve the right to name her."

"How about Clementine Lillian?"

"Clementine Lillian Potter and Harry James Potter... they will make wonderful Gryffindors one day," James, always the proud papa, replied.

"James," Lily scolded, "just because we were Gryffindors doesn't mean anything. Clementine could be an intelligent Ravenclaw. Or a loyal Hufflepuff. Or, how about, an ambitious Slytherin. But, she could be our brave little Gryffindor."

"I know lily, but I jus-"

It was at this moment that the newborn child opened her eyes for the first time. Clementine had porcelain skin, adorable little arms, legs and feet, and, already, some red hair on the top of her head. But when she opened her eyes, her parents couldn't believe it. Her eyes were so green it was as though they were looking into a full grown forest. She also had a circle of chocolate brown surrounding the midnight black center.

"Her eyes are beautiful," the loving parents cooed.

As they were cooing at their newborn baby, the nurse walked in and requested that she take the baby to the nursery so that Lily could rest.

Lily kissed the top of her new daughter's head and whispered, "Sleep well, my little Clem." She handed her to James who gave her to the nurse.

The nurse smiled and left so the couple could rest.

James stood form the chair beside the bed and moved to the couch near the window. He laid down after putting his silver, circular glasses on the table.

He glanced over at Lily. She was already fast asleep, her hair forming a red halo around her head. His last thought before he fell asleep was, Lily is really pretty...

***

The next morning, James and Lily woke up after the first good night sleep that they'd had since Harry was born.

"Lily," the nurse from the night before called in front of the closed door, "Clementine seems a little hungry, if you feel up for it."

"I'm fine. Bring her on in," Lily called back, yawning. The nurse opened the door and walked in with their daughter wrapped in a pink bundle.

She handed her to Clementine to Lily, who had already revealed one of her nipples. Baby Clem latched almost immediately, suckling away, completely content.

As the nurse was leaving, James looked at his wife and child. Already, they looked very similar. From the red hair to the green eyes, he can already say that Clementine won't date until she is 30 years old, at least.

All of a sudden, in burst Sirius and Remus Black carrying little Harry Potter. Sirius is a buff and dominant werewolf. He was 6'1, kind, and warm hearted. However, when someone got too close to his mate... well, let's just say it doesn't turn out well.

Remus is 5'11, kind, motherly, and overprotective. He is the submissive werewolf of the two and always looked after Harry when Lily and James went on missions for the order.

"Prongs! Lils! Baby!" Sirius yelled, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey guys," Remus said, looking at Harry.

"Hey. Sirius stop yelling. You'll wake Clementine," Lily scolded, shaking her head.

Sirius conjured two chairs, one for him and one for his Remus.

"So, how are you feeling, Lils?" Remus asked, after handing Harry to James.

"Much better. Still tired though. And kinda craving a latte from Starbucks™. Hint, hint," she said, staring between James and Sirius.

"Yeah, okay. Is caramel okay?" James asked, getting his wallet.

"Yeah. Thanks. Could you get me a chocolate cake pop, too?"

"Of course. You coming, Sirius?" He asked, staring at him.

At Lily's glare, he quickly replied, "Yeah, yeah, of course, Just let me put on my jacket, kiss my mate and we'll be off."

When the door had closed and the footsteps faded, Remus turned to Lily with and expression that said "you-had-better-tell-me-what-the-hell-is-going-on."

"Fine. Well..."

Quick pause.

Hello, my name is Clementine, This isn't your usual fairy tale. You see, I am Clementine, from 2018. My mum was a seer, a very good and reliable one. The seer gene is one of the rarer genes and is very rarely passed down from mother/father to child. That is, until me and my mum. I am a seer and a very bloody good one, if I do say so myself.

Back to the story, I guess.

"Well, the other night I had a dream. Something evil had found where we lived and wanted to kill Harry."

"What was Lily?"

"Not what... who. It was Dumbledore. Trust me, Rem. I know it sounds craz-"

"Hell yeah it's crazy, Lils. The leader of the light is going to try and kill Harry? He wouldn't do that."

"Rem, listen to me! I haven't been wrong about a vision, yet. Please, I don't know why he does it, but I know that he does it. Please, you have to believe me!"

"Okay, Lils. Let's say I believe you. What else happened?"

"James and I died. Plain and simple."

"Oh, Lily. I'm so sorry that Dumbledore does that to you. But, I still have a question. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because... when James and I are gone, I want you and Sirius to watch over our children," Lily said looking him full in the face. "Don't give me that look, Rem. I realize that the Ministry will ever allow you guys to adopt them. However, where ever our kids go to, most likely my sister's, I need you to give checks on them."

"Lily, you are asking a lot. What if James finds out?"

"He won't, trust me. I may tell him in the afterlife, but even that is a mystery."

At that moment, baby Clementine started to cry. "Shh, shh, it's okay baby. Mummy's here. Mummy loves you, love."

"You are such a great mother, darling," a voice said by the door.

"James! You got my caramel latte and chocolate cake pop right?" she glared accusingly at her husband.

"Of course, love, when have I ever let you down."

Little did they know, this would be one of the last times they would all be together in one place.

***

October 31, 1980

Lily and James were sitting on their couch, each hold and rocking a child. Suddenly, the ward that protected them, was shattered.

Hurrying to the window, James peaked through and glanced into the night. And there, stalking through the yard, was a dark figure. At first, James thought it might be Sirius coming to spend Halloween night with them.

However, as the figure came closer, the startlingly pale skin came into focus. Voldemort had come for them. Or so he though.

"Take Harry and Clem up to the nursery and protect them. I'll hold him off," James cried.

Lily grabbed both of her children and rushed up the stairs two at a time to their shared nursery. Once there, she locked the door and put both of her children into the same crib.

When she heard the door slam to the ground, James called out and told that it was okay. He told her that it was just Dumbledore. But Lily knew better. She started to cast charms, doing everything in her motherly power, to keep her children safe

When the bright green light shone under the door, she knew that James was dead.

I can't believe that it's actually coming true. I had known that it would but I had hoped...

"Mummy is here, loves. Mummy loves you very much. Mummy loves you-"

All of a sudden, the nursery door was on the ground.

"Why are you doing this, Albus? Have you no mercy?" Lily begged, hovering in front of her children.

"I am sorry Lily, but it must be done. You and James were getting too comfortable. You were doubting me. You were planning on differing to the dark," Dumbledore replied, the gling in his eyes getting brighter with each sickening word spoken.

"But Albus-"

"Avracadavra," he drawled in reply to her pleading.

And Lily Potter died, with her body covering her children's. Harry, crawled over and poked his mummy in the face. When she didn't wake up, he turned to the newcomer and shielded his little sister, who was fast asleep.

"Yuck. Children. Newborns at that," Dumbledore sneered and called Hagrid, using a spell on his wand. "Yes, hello Hagrid. ... Very Good, actually. ... Well, actually I have very grievous news. ... Yes, I have just been to visit the Potters and... Unfortunately, yes. He killed them, in cold blood. ... Because he wanted to kill Harry. ... He failed, I think he is gone for now. ... Yes, well I need to pop off and tell the minister. ... That's just what I was going to ask. I know it is a monstrous task, but I need you to come and get the children. ... Yes, you. Then I need you to take them to 4 Privet Drive. ... Yes, thank you Hagrid. Well, goodbye, Hagrid, I shall see you soon."

With that he apparated to the ministry to reveal the "stupendous news" to the whole of the wizarding world.

***

"My fellow witches and wizards of the wizarding world," Dumbledore started, "I come bearing grand news and rather difficult news. The grand news is that Voldemort, He-who-must-not-be-named, is dead." The audience gasped and cheered, hooting and hollering. At Dumbledore clearing his throat, they quieted down.

"I know you are all very happy. I am as well. However, first I must tell you how it happened. You see you-know-who had heard whispers that a child was going to be his downfall. This child, his name is Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter. In his quest to kill young Harry, he killed both Lily and James, without mercy.

"Do not mourn for too long, my friends. They may have died, but they died fighting. They died trying to protect their only son. Harry Potter is the savior of the wizarding world. He is the reason that you-know-who is gone, and may be gone for good!" At the end of his speech, announcement, whatever you want to call it, he raised his hands and the audience erupted into applause and cheers.

***

Petunia Dursley was having a horrendous morning. She had gotten up at her normal time, 5:00 AM so that she could prepare breakfast for her boys. She walked down the stairs and moved to the kitchen and put a pot of tea on the stove for her. Dudley drank milk and Vernon drank coffee, so the tea was all for her.

When she had the water boiling, and the eggs coming to room temperature, she went to get the milk from the front porch. When she got the door opened, she was frozen in shock. Why? you may ask. Because there were two, identical bundles on her porch. When she regained her composure, she quickly picked them up and brought them inside. The male of the duo had a letter stuck in the folds of his blanket.

Dear Petunia,

My name is Albus Dumbledore and I hate to tell you this. Last night, your sister and her husband were murdered by Voldemort.

Luckily, her one year old son named Harry James, born July 31, 1979, and her four month old daughter named Clementine Lillian, born June 15, 1980, survived with minimal scarring. These two children will be the turning points for the war of the Wizarding World

In exchange for their safety, I will be supplying 300 pounds, per month, per child.

Please watch over these children as if they are your own.

Sincerely,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Order of Merlin, first class

After finishing the letter, Petunia looked between the two children in front of her. Once she came to her decision, she went and woke up Vernon.

When Vernon finished reading the letter, he was fuming. "WHY HAS THIS PERSON ENTRUSTED TWO CHILDREN INTO OUR CARE? IS HE HERE? I WOULD LIKE A WORD WITH HIM!" he shouted.

"No, he isn't here. I found them when I went to get the milk. They were left on the porch, only their blankets to keep them warm," Petunia replied, muttering the last bit.

"Petunia, I offer my condolences about your sister but we don't have the room to house them. I think that we should take them to an orphanage and be done with them."

"I agree. Could I take them to the orphanage, Vernon?"

"Yes, I suppose I'll watch Dudley while you go and drop them off. Come back soon, love," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

Petunia went and collected the keys for the car along with her license. One she had both items, she gathered the children up and placed them into the car, well, as secure as she could. Harry was sitting in Dudley's car seat. Clementine was sitting, precariously, might one add, on Petunia's lap.

First, she drove to one of the better, muggle, orphanages in the center of London. She picked Harry up out of the car seat and took him inside.

"Hello. This little boy was left on my doorstep. My husband and I can't afford to keep him. I was wondering if I could leave him here?" Petunia asked the young lady at the counter.

"Yes, of course. However, first, we will need to ask you a few questions. Follow me," she replied and led the way to an office.

Once seated inside, she began, "When is his birthday?"

"July 31, 1979."

"Full name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"Okay, that is all. I request that you stay while we do a check up, find his height and weight, and get him settled. However, this is just a request. You may leave if you need to."

"Unfortunately, I have to go. Please make sure he is okay," she stood, handed her Harry, and walked out the door.

She went out to her car and drove to Wizarding London. Or, as close as she could. She parked outside of the Leaky Cauldron, collected her niece, and walked inside.

She followed a wizard family into the alley. She walked in the direction opposite of Gringotts Bank.

Eventually, she finds the orphanage that she had passed by with Lily, so many years ago. She walked inside and looked around. Inside, it was nothing she ever dreamed. The children were walking around, talking to each other and the paintings. There were others who were sweeping or mopping.

She walked to the desk that sat on the wall to her left. "Excuse me?"

The young girl behind the desk looked up. She had beautiful, waist-length chocolate brown hair. To match, she had hazel eyes. She looked to be around 5'4 and 14 years old.

"Yes, ma'am? What can I do for you?" she asked.

"My husband and I found this little girl on our front porch. Unfortunately, we do not have the money nor the room to house this adorable little girl. I would like to have her placed here, if you have the room," Petunia replied, occasionally glancing at Clementine.

"Alrighty. Please follow me. I will take you to the director of this place and she can get her settled."

When they arrived, she knocked on the door twice. A muttered, come in was heard and Athena opened the door to allow them to enter.

"Mrs. White? This nice lady has found a child on her porch. I'll leave you to the rest," she said.

"Thank you, Athena," the director said as she turned and left the room. "Now, let's get right to it. Why do you think that this child was left on your doorstep?"

"Well, she's my niece."

"Okay. Why do you want to leave her here?"

"My husband and I don't have the means to care for her."

"Okay. What is her full, given name?"

"Clementine Lillian Potter."

"Potter?!" the director gasped. "Like Lily and James Potter? Is she related to Harry Potter?"

"Yes, that's her older brother."

"Did they ask you to care for him as well?"

"No, they had others in mind," Petunia lied, sensing the woman's eagerness.

"Oh, alright then. What is her birthday?"

"June 15th, 1980."

"Alright, that's all that I need from you. If you would like to, you can stay while we do a wellness checkup, but you do not need to."

"Actually, I really need to go. Thank you so much for watching over her."

"It's really no problem."

And with that, Clementine's story begins.

***

A/N: Whew! That took awhile. If you are new around here, welcome. I plan(try) to update this book every Saturday(weekend). I hope you enjoy it! 

I would like to thank Unlucky_Sweetheart for editing this for me. She really helped me out. In this story, grammar Nazi's are welcomed and appreciated. I appointed Unlucky_Sweetheart and fandom-lover-angel as my personal grammar Nazis. If you comment that they are being rude for correcting my grammar, or anything similar, I will delete your comment.

Thanks guys! Please vote, comment and follow me. I am always looking for ideas. If you have any, please comment it and you might find yourself a chapter dedicated

(Word Count: 2,948)


	2. How it all began...

And with that, Clementine's story begins.

After her checkup, she was placed into the pink nursery room. Her off white crib was 4 feet tall and was given a beautiful blanket covered in red poppies. 

For most of her time there, she slept, ate, and was carries by kids at least fifteen in age. 

However, only 6 weeks later, two noble men entered the orphanage, one with the intent to adopt a child and the other was dragged and forced to come as well.

Lucius Malfoy, the first man, had shoulder-length, platinum blond hair and molten grey eyes. His wife had died in childbirth only a year earlier. He had gone through the lowest point in his life. When he had finally accepted her death, he had realized that his son, Draco Lucius, would need a sane, female figure as he grew up. 

The other man was a potions professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Severus Snape had greasy-looking black hair and obsidian eyes. He was dragged along to the orphanage once a week, every week, for the past two months. 

"Hello, Athena. How are you today?" Lucius asked as he strolled to the desk. 

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy. How about you?" she replied with a smile.

"Very well. Now, Athena, that little girl, Clementine, has been here for two months is that long enough for me to adopt her?"

"Actually, yes it is. If you will have a seat, I will gather up all of the paper work that you will have to fill out. Then, I will lead you to the director's office." As soon as she was done speaking, she began to rifle through cabinets, taking out packet of paper after packet of paper.

Once she had grabbed what had to be 5 pounds of paper, she handed each man half and asked them to follow her. 

They passed by painting, after painting as they reached the director's office.

Athena knocked, twice, at the quiet come in, she opened the door. 

"Sorry to bother you, Mrs. White, but Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Snape are back," she told her, entering the large office. 

"Thank you, Athena. You are dismissed," she replied in a motherly voice. Once Athena had closed the door behind her, she turned to the two men still in the room. "I assume that you are here to, finally, adopt little Clementine Lillian Potter?"

"Yes," Lucius said, putting the stack of paper he was given on the floor, "I have passed all of your trials and done everything that you have asked of me."

"Before I allow this, I will have to send a social worker from the ministry to your home to make sure that it is completely child-proofed. Are you alright with that?"

"Absolutely! Can they come now?" His eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Yes. However, I will have to floo call them. If you could go wait outside, I will call you when I am done."

They excited the office and waited. 

And waited. 

And waited some more. 

And just when Lucius could wait any longer, they were called back in.

"It was only an hour, Luc," Severus whispered into his ear. 

"Was it? It felt so much longer."

When the door closed behind them, they faced the Director and another person, dressed in a chocolate brown pencil skirt and a white blouse. 

"Hello, gentlemen. My name is Vega Greengrass. I am here to check that your home is adequate for a child under six months of age. I don't mean to insulting, if you happen to take it that way," she introduced. 

"Not at all," he replied. "After all, that is your job. Shall we go?"

"Absolutely. Would you like to floo or apparate?"

"Is flooing alright with you? I hate apparation."

"Yes, that's fine."

"Alright. Well, allow me to go first and key you onto the wards. I will warn you, my one year old son is there with a friend of mine."

"Oh. It will be no problem."

"Alright I shall see you in no less than two minutes." And Lucius was off. 

Flying past fire place after fire place, he was started to get a little nauseous until finally he landed, on his feet, in his fire place. 

He dusted the soot off and looked around. Quickly, before Draco and Tom would realize that he was there, he added the inspector to the list of people allowed to enter through the floo. 

At least Tom didn't burn down my manor while I was gone, Lucius thought. 

He waited patiently for another minute and, with a whoosh, Severus was there. With another whoosh, Vega was right behind him. 

"You have a beautiful home, Lord Malfoy," Vega said while dusting the soot off. 

"Thank you. Shall we begin the tour?"

"Yes, of course. However, first, I must let you know what my criteria is. I will be making sure that your home is completely baby proofed. Such as the corners of bookshelves, ovens, basically anything dangerous for a child. Then, I will be checking that you already have a nursery set up with all of the necessary components. Diapers, crib, changing table, clothes, appropriate toys, etc. Finally, I would like to have an in-depth conversation with you and the immediate people who will be in the child's life."

"Alright, shall we go."

***

"This is the main foyer, where we receive guests through the floo network and where we, sometimes, play with my youngest son Draco," Lucius stated. 

She looked around noticing the gate that Lucius was snapping back into place around the fireplace. "My apologies, Mrs. Greengrass, but I had forgotten to close the gate surrounding the fireplace."

"Why do you have a gate?" she replied, testing him.

Lucius, however, replied with ease, "Because my son has a deep curiosity associated with the fireplace and has a habit of managing to get away from his babysitters to come and explore it. Shall we move on?"

"Of course."

Severus smirked as he followed the two into the hallway that lead to the entrance hall. So far, so good. Severus thought with a grin. 

The trio made their way to the lavish kitchen. When they entered, the house elves immediately stopped working and bowed to the lord of the Manor. When he requested that they ignore his presence for the time being, the nodded and quickly got back to work. 

"Being one of the sacred 28, I have inherited several house elves over the years. I will answer any questions that you may have, once we enter the dining room?" at her nod of consent, he continued. "I have 20 or so kitchen elves. At my request, they have child proofed the entire kitchen. They have done everything from slip proof floors to warding the knives and ovens. They are truly magnificent." 

The elves were positively beaming at their kind master. 

Pause. 

Hey, it's me, Clementine again. 

Okay, so allow me to explain the situation regarding the house elves. Lucius rescued them from abused households. He paid a hefty price for them, too. Had to retrain them and break their habits of harming themselves. 

Some were glad to be away from their old masters. Others hated that they were taken from the home that their ancestors had served for generations. A select few sought out freedom. Those were the ones that took months to break their harming habits.

He gets them to make schedule for who makes dinner on Christmas Day, Easter, and birthdays. He requires that they take turns and no more than three are cooking on theses days.

So he has 20 kitchen elves. He also has around fifty elves that take car of the gardens (veggie and flowers), fruit trees, the lawn, the horses, and the peacocks. Father, Draco, and I have our personal elves. Father's is the head elf and is named Rose, Draco's elf is named Mary (short for Marigold), and mine is named Sunny (short for Sunflower). If you couldn't tell, Father loves flowers. They remind him of Narcissa, his late wife.

Narcissa was Draco's mother. When she was pregnant with Draco, she became very ill. Eventually, she became so ill that the healers said that they could save her or Draco. Father was hesitant, unsure of what to do. 

He needed Narcissa, but she had other plans. She demanded that they save the baby. Father protested, until her saw the look in her eyes. 

Her eyes were welling up with tears as she said, "Luc, I know that you will miss me, but I won't be able to stand the thought that we allowed an innocent child to die so that I could live. Even then, I probably wont make it and then you'll have neither of us. This baby has a chance, all we have to do is give it to him."

"Alright," Father replied, slowly breaking down. 

The healer preformed a manual C-section that night. They had to do it manually because they didn't want to put any more strain on her magic. 

She died about three days later. Draco had a hard few days of struggling to survive, but he made it. 

Now, back to the story...

"So, Miss Greengrass, shall we move to dining room?" Lucius requested, moving towards the door. 

"I suppose we should," she replied, following Lucius with Severus hot on her heels.

"This is the family dining room. My great-great-grandmother hated always having to eat in the giant dining room with her husband and their only son, so she demanded that they create a smaller dining. He obliged, obviously," Lucius said, gesturing about the room. "The table has a cushioning charm as does the fireplace. Anything thing that looks remotely breakable has a sticking charm so that no one can pick them up nor can they fall off the surfaces."

Vega walked around, purposely bumping into to corners and trying to break things. Luckily, she was unable to. 

After exploring the rest of the ground floor, the trio trooped up the stairs and to the second floor. 

***

"This is the family wing. Here, there are a few rooms that are to be used by children, but they are hidden until they need to be used. At the moment, only two are accessible, and they are fully furnished. Do you want to visit Draco's or do you want to visit the room that I have for Clementine?" Severus asked, gesturing right and left, respectively. 

"Could we see Clementine's room? I believe I will have enough evidence to prove you to be a good candidate for little Clementine. "

"Alright," Lucius replied with more pep in his step, "Well here is Clementine's room." 

Inside, the walls were painted a beautiful peach colour. The carpet was soft as alpaca hair and a calming cream colour. The crib was in the fair right corner and was made of the finest dark wood. There was a changing table with diapers, powder, lotion, and wipes, among other things, all organized very well. There was a rocking chair, made of the same dark wood on the far left hand corner. 

"Mr. Malfoy... this room is adorable," Vega cooed, looking around. 

"Thank you. I had a room designer come and help me with the decor."

"Now, as I would hope that you know, Clementine has a 'muggle-condition' called asthma. There should be spells that prevent dust. I recommend not having any animals that have fur." She turned away from them and checked the room for any spells. 

Upon finding what she was looking for, she smiled and turned back to Lucius and Severus. 

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I find no reason that you shouldn't be able to adopt her. You clearly care a lot and it would be a shame for all of this to go to waste. One last question though. You live close to this room, correct?"

"Of course. I sleep in the master bedroom down the hall."

"Good. Let's get back to the agency so that we can sign some paperwork and get you a new daughter."

***

When they flooed back to the orphanage, the director was in her office, working on her paperwork. She looked up when her flooed to life, and a small smile graced her lips. 

"Well? How was it?" she asked, looking at Vega. 

"In my professional opinion, there is no reason that Mr. Malfoy shouldn't be allowed to adopt little Clementine. And you can put that on the record."

"Ah. Good. Well, please have a seat. Please hold on a second while I get the paperwork you need to fill out." Her eyes skirted around her desk. Then, her eyes lit up and she opened one of her desk drawers, pulling out a packet of paper. "Now, you will need to read that entire packet and sign on the dotted lines."

The reading took quite awhile, but eventually, Lucius got through all of it. "Okay. here you go."

She looked it over double-checking that he had filled everything out. When had finished, she nodded her head once, and the document packet disappeared. 

"Where did it go?" Lucius asked, his eyes widened the slightest bit. 

"It was accepted by magic herself. We ask of her to check each and everyone who comes here to see if they would make a good parent. If they are, then the document will disappear into the building's records. If they aren't, then the document will burn and the ashes will collect onto my desk."

"Wow, that's... alarming. So, it was accepted?"

"Yes, it was. In fact, Athena already knows and is bringing Clementine here." 

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in, Athena," she called. The door swung open to reveal Athena carrying a pink bundle and a bag. 

"Now, I understand that you do not need it," Athena started, walking into the room, "but since Clementine is still a baby, that means that she has been hooked on formula. So, we got you a month's worth of formula. She really only likes this one, so don't really try to switch. We also recommend using Buckland cuddlies diapers, size 2. We also use Kennedy sleepies, size 1 1/2. We use both of these regularly," Athena rambled, handing Clementine to Lucius and the diaper bag to Severus. 

"Alright, thank you Athena," Lucius replied offhandedly, staring at Clementine. 

"Lucius. We have to go and pick some things up. Come on, old friend," Snape said, nodding to the ones remaining in the office. 

***

The two friends made their way out of the orphanage and onto the busy street of Diagon Alley. The mid-November sun hung low in the sky and a gentle breeze was blowing through. 

Lucius had insisted upon carrying Clementine himself and even requested that Snape carry his cane. 

The strode through, the crowd parting for them like the sea did for Moses, making good time for getting to the bank. 

The wizarding world had one, and only one, bank called Gringott's. Gringott's bank was no ordinary bank. No, no, no. It was run by goblins. However, these wonderful little creatures took security seriously. It was even rumored that there was dragon in the deepest part. 

Anyway, as the saying goes, do unto others as you would have them do unto you. In this sense, it means that they are in the extreme when it comes to the whole "an eye for eye" thing. So, moral of the story, be respectful to the goblins and they will at least tolerate you. 

Lucius and Snape walked up the line that had the least amount of people in it. 

"You know," Severus began, "we look like a couple."

Lucius snapped his head towards him, somewhat distractedly. "What? Why?"

"Well, for starters, we have a bouncing baby girl who looks very comfortable in your arms."

"But we're both men?"

"Your point? Homosexual relationships are fairly common."

"Not with the Malfoys."

"I'm sure if you go back into your history far enough, you'll find at least one homo couple."

"If they are there, my family would have erased all traces their existence."

"Dammit Malfoy!" Severus whisper-yells. "You are more oblivious than the baby you adopted. I am attempting to ask you out on a date."

"You are?"

"Yes! I want to be more than your friend and colleague. But I guess you don't see it that way," Severus mumbles the last part as he turns to leave the bank, dropping the diaper bag in the process.

"What did you have in mind?" Lucius replied, his attention still focused solely on Clementine. 

"W-what?"

"I could need a night out, away from kids.

You do want to go out with me?"

"Want to? Severus, I'd love to. What would you want to do?"

Before he could answer, a clearing of the throat interrupted them. "Lords Malfoy and Prince, how can I be of service?"

"Ah, right. Well, I would like to formally blood adopt the daughter that I legally adopted this morning."

"Of course. Please follow me, I will take you to the Director," the bank teller said, jumping down and beckoning them to follow him. 

"Why would we need to see the director?" Lucius reacted, instantly following him, while Severus fumbled picking up the diaper bag. 

"I have my reasons and suspicions, Lord Malfoy. Just trust me. If I am wrong, he will send you to another part of the bank."

"And if you're right?" Severus replied, catching up to them. 

"We will have to wait and see."

***

They walked all the way to the director's office. "I am not permitted to enter. Please, I warn you to be be respectful and see him as your equal. He can make or break-"

The sound of the door opening interrupted him and he scurried back to his post at the front of the bank. 

"Enter, wizards."

"Thank you fo-" Lucius started, but was cut off by a dismissive wave of the hand. 

"It is no problem, Lord Malfoy. I know why you are here. Before we do the blood adoption I must see the child."

"W-what? Why?" 

"Because... I need to see if she is the child of prophecy."


	3. A Legend

That was nine years ago. Father did blood adopt me and I was officially a Malfoy.

Tomorrow is my ninth birthday. However, I will have to celebrate in a few days, or possibly even weeks.

This is because of a legend. A legend passed down from pureblood to pureblood. Until it reached me. Oh, and Mary of course.

Mary is a friend and a guide. She was placed with for various reason that we will get to later.

For now, allow me to tell a legend passed down from generation to generation...

***

Once upon a time, long long ago...

There were four friends who had done great things with their lives.

These friends were the four founders of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin.

They lived in harmony and, as time went on, they accomplished more than was ever thought to be possible.

However, as time went on, they were getting older. They got to the point where having children would be pointless because they wouldn't be able to be alive to see them grow up.

So, together, they came up with a spell. A spell that would allow lady magic to choose who she thought would be the best choice to be their heir or heiress.

So, every generation of pureblood witches and wizards eagerly await the day of their ninth birthday to see if they will be the chosen heir...

***

Personally, looking back now, it was a load of bullcrap.

Why, you may ask.

Because only purebloods told their kids. It wasn't necessarily going to be a pureblooded witch or wizard, it very well could have been a squib. All that they would have needed was the heart, the courage, the creativity, and the ambition to do something with their lives.

***

A/N: I am so, so sorry that it is so short. This is only a filler chapter and I promise that the next chapter will be at least 5x's the length, I assure you.

Please like and comment. Comment your theories.

I will tell you that Clementine is going to be in for a grand shock when she wakes up in the next chapter.

Q: What is your Hogwarts House?

Mine is Hufflepuff.

Word count: 374

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please stay tuned to see what happens next!


End file.
